Of Africa and Drinking Games
by Minnerain
Summary: [Implied pairings] ['I knew I was never going to have luck with blondes.'] It’s a group outing, and there are some questions you just don't want to ask. Includes Africa, onenight stands, caramel corn, drinking games, and a clubsmart Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally intended to be a one-shot. However, it's eventual length cause me to reconsider. This piece is now seperated into two different parts. Expect the update soon!

* * *

_Of Africa and Drinking Games  
_  
_Part One_

* * *

_Introduction_

* * *

"Yusuke, where are you?" 

"Jeez, keep your shirt on, Fox boy!" Yusuke griped into the phone. Hastily, he added, "And I don't wanna hear any of your sexual innuendo, either!"

Kurama snorted into his cell phone. _'His expensive, nice, new cell phone.'_ Yusuke thought wistfully.

"Apparently I'm going to have to repeat myself. Where _are_ you two?"

Yusuke gave the clock a fearful glance and winced at the time. Putting his hand firmly over the mouthpiece, he called down the hall, "Keiko! We're late!" Without waiting for a reply, he turned his attention back to the phone to attempt to buy himself more time. "Ah, but the _real_ question is," he intoned gravely. "Where are _you_?"

"In front of your apartment complex," came Kurama's wry reply. "Shizuru and Kazuma are slightly tired of waiting."

Yusuke winced and held the phone out at arms length as Shizuru loudly voiced her agreement with Kurama. After a few seconds he brought the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, Foxy," he muttered. "It's just that Keiko attempting to fish her bun maker out from behind her dresser."

"Her bun maker?" Kurama asked curiously.

Yusuke slapped a hand to his forehead. "Uuuuuugh! _Kurama_!"

"Sorry," came the reply. Yusuke could hear the smile in the redhead's voice. Just as he was about to make a smartass retort, Keiko came stumbling into the room, her hand pressed to her heaving chest.

"Sorry for making you wait." she gasped, out of breath. She turned around, angling her head so Yusuke could see the style of her hair. "I managed to get it out from behind the dresser."

Yusuke, who hadn't really been staring at her hair at all, nodded, and replied, "Looks good," before turning back to the phone. As Keiko smoothed down her electric blue tank top and khaki mini skirt, she caught the end of Yusuke's conversation with Kurama.

"Yeah, Keiko's ready…no, you know I don't have a camera…oh, good…you mean Hiei might actually show up? Wow, you've got him totally wrapped around your finger…hey! Sorry, man…yeah, we're coming now."

Keiko rolled her eyes as Yusuke snapped the phone shut.

"Well?" He asked, turning to her and smiling. "You ready to take on the ever-so-mysterious mystery of…clubbing?"

Keiko grinned and grabbed his arm as she led him out the door. "The only _mysterious_ thing about all of this is how Kurama seems to know the bouncers there. _All_ the bouncers."

_

* * *

_

_Part One: Guy's reunion_

"Here's what I don't get." Kuwabara stated, waving his beer bottle at Yusuke. "Why, when we're lucky enough to have the entire group together _without_ Hiei, do you have to _talk_ about him? Can't I get a break?"

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma had been kicked out of the girls' conversation and away from their table, the reason being that they needed time for "girl talk." Deciding to ignore the dance floor and the catchy tunes, the guys had chosen to sit at the bar and drink. Koenma had a thing for bar stools, and Yusuke wasn't one for dancing.

Yusuke shook his head, taking another swig from his drink. He let out a satisfied sigh as he brought the bottle back down to the table. "Man, you have some serious issues."

"Yeah, when listening to you one would think that you didn't like him." Koenma added dryly.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm only half of our hate/hate relationship, okay? If he was just a bit nicer…"

Yusuke snorted.

"Thanks for your support, Urameshi."

"No problem."

Kurama sighed and turned to Kuwabara. "You know, since it's your goal to become his brother in-law sometime soon—"

"That's not my goal!" Kuwabara exclaimed, giving Kurama a betrayed look. "I just want to marry Yukina! Get my priorities straight, man!"

"But—"

"I think that that says a lot about me." Kuwabara stated, staring down at the contents of his bottle. "I mean, after finding out Hiei was her brother, I wasn't turned off like any normal guy would have been. Nope, I stuck with it. And here I am," he spread his arms out wide. Koenma moved his glass. "In a bar."

Yusuke snickered.

"You have a defined definition of normalcy?" Kurama asked curiously.

Kuwabara buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Aw, don't get all intellectual on me, man! I was just saying—"

"That your level of intelligence is lower than the average person," Shizuru interrupted, leaning over her brother's shoulder. "The girls will be ready in ten minutes for our big group conversation. We still doing an all-nighter?"

"Oh, so three hours of talking girl-talk wasn't enough for you?" Kuwabara grumbled as Kurama and Koenma chuckled and sipped their drinks. Shizuru leaned over and snatched away his beer.

"I'll just be taking this off your hands," she informed him. "And don't worry; you have the rest of the night to talk to Yukina. See ya in a few." And with that she sauntered away.

Kuwabara grunted. "Sisters…" Kurama laughed softly.

Yusuke clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Kuwabara, your social skills are so lacking."

Kuwabara whipped his head around to glare at his friend. "Excuse me? Lacking? I have more friends than you, and I am acquainted with at least ten times more people than you are!"

Yusuke snorted. "So? That's all-around. What I'm saying is that your social skills are lacking…in the female department."

"He's making it sound like you go shopping for people skills," Koenma muttered to Kurama.

"Dude. I have three words for you," Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara, who leaned away from him with an apprehensive expression. "One. Night. Stand."

Kuwabara reddened as Kurarma and Koenma started snickering. He frowned at Yusuke. "I have one word for you. N-"

"Fantastic!" Yusuke crowed triumphantly, slapping his friend on the back. Kazuma winced. "Now we just have to find you someone…hey, whaddaya know! A real looker, sitting right next to you! Gorgeous hair, and _look_ at those eyes! Damn, ain't you lucky?"

Kuwabara gave Kurama a long-suffering look.

"I am not amused," the fox demon informed Yusuke primly.

"What he means to say," Kuwabara said loudly, poking the ebony haired man in the side. "Is that you're a sick bastard. Go sit in a random tree in Botswana."

Koenma frowned. "Isn't Botswana in Africa?" Kurama bobbed his head in a nod.

Yusuke eyed Kuwabara shrewdly. "If it's in Africa, how do you know there are trees there? I mean, isn't Africa pretty much desert and plains?"

The three other men looked away. "I don't know him," Kuwabara said pointedly to a passing customer, jerking his head at the exasperated Yusuke. The blonde woman gave him a strange look and walked away.

The young man sighed. "I _knew_ I was never going to have luck with blondes."

Yusuke grabbed Koenma's glass from his hand and took a gulp despite the demigod's protests. "Aren't you underage?" he inquired.

"Haha. Give that back!"

"Jeez, just when you think that toddlers know how to share…" The former Reikai Tantei's eyes suddenly lit up with recollection, cutting off his own complaint. He turned to the shorter of the redheads while Koenma muttered to himself about short attention spans. "Hey Kurama, did you remember to pick up that one thing from that one store that I'm not supposed to know anything about?"

Kuwabara choked on his newly-purchased beer.

Kurama gave Yusuke a level look. "Yes, it's still in my apartment. I'm bringing it over tomorrow afternoon, remember?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Fox Boy, I'm just kind of impatient…"

"So tell me," Kuwabara drawled, leaning mock-conspiratorially towards Yusuke. "How does one acquire the services of Kurama? Without using jail threats?"

"Jail threats are usually typical for people who break the law, Kuwabara," stated Koenma, though he shot Kurama a slightly guilty glance as he spoke.

Yusuke waved him off. "Keiko's caramel corn," he informed Kuwabara gravely. "Just the promise of one bowl is enough to get him wrapped around my little finger."

Kurama made a face and downed the rest of his wine.

Kuwabara stared at Kurama, as if seeing him in a totally different light. "So he _does_ have a weakness."

"Hiei is coming later, you know," Kurama informed him. "In about half an hour."

"I hate you."

"And he's staying the rest of the night."

"You could have told me earlier! I got all happy for nuthin'…"

"I stole the video of you singing The Village People to your broom in your teddy bear underwear."

"Oh, for the love of God! Jeez, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're such a bastard, Kurama," Yusuke said fondly.

Kurama gave him a cheeky grin and fluttered his lashes as Koenma groaned and stood up. "Break it up, lover boys; I think the girls are ready for the official get-together."

"Yes, because we all know that it's Yusuke's goal in life to get into Kurama's pants," Kuwabara added sarcastically, looking gloomily at the bar countertop.

Yusuke winked and said cheerfully as he stood, "Nope, that's Hiei and Botan's department."

"You die tonight, detective."

Kurama and Koenma grinned at the darkly clothed koorime that had suddenly appeared as Yusuke turned around. "Oh, _shit_."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own, I do. These are boring.

A/N. Erm. It is done. Finally. I have to say that I'm a little unhappy with some parts of this, but that happens. It doesn't help that I lost my notebook that had half this story in it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Part two: We're all together here_

Shizuru, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina.¹ With the exception of Genkai (she wasn't really one for bars), their entire group was together to celebrate yet another year past. It was, in actuality, the seventh anniversary of Yusuke's first death. It wasn't exactly a happy occasion to be celebrating, but that had really been the first event of a large chain that would eventually weave the supernatural tapestry of their lives.

With everything the entire group had been through - the tears, the friendship, the life-threatening ordeals, the laughter, the heartbreak, the changes – it was no wonder that every individual was happy simply from seeing everyone else whole and cheerful. Indeed, with everything the group had been through, one would expect them to be reminiscing about harder and more dangerous times, all the memories from long ago, and all the events that had led them to where they were now and how their lives had changed. One would truly and most probably expect that.

One would truly and most probably _not_ expect the group to be arguing about drinking games and each other's sex lives.

"Rock paper scissors," Keiko said, frowning at Yusuke. "That's how we'll decide."

"I can't believe we're fighting over which drinking game each group gets to play," Koenma muttered to Botan.

Yusuke shrugged. "All right," he agreed. "Winner gets to choose which game. The choices are I Never and Black and Red. That okay?"

Nods all around. Shizuru took a swig from a random beer, whose owner was busy excitedly volunteering for rock paper scissors.

"Oh! Lemme play lemme play lemme play!"

"Jeez Kuwabara, don't wet yourself. You can play."

"You don't have to be nasty, Urameshi! We all know you're just jealous of my skills…"

"What_ever_!"

A few minutes later, however, Yusuke told Kuwabara that he forgave him for being an idiot, but only after he beat Botan.

"We chose I Never," he informed Keiko. "So there."

Keiko made a face. "You're _so_ considerate, Yusuke. Choosing the game without asking your friends if that's the one they want; no wonder you're such a well-loved person in society."

Yusuke spread his arms out to the side and grinned. "What can I say? The people love me."

"Terribly guilty for changing this uplifting topic," Botan began sardonically. "But what's going to be our big scheme of the night?"

Yusuke smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! The Big Thingie!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Thingie?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, thingie. Our topic of conversation, scheming, and argument for the night. Oh! I know! I vote we all try and hook Kurama up!"

Botan twitched.

Kurama looked at the ceiling, as if asking for Diving Intervention, while the rest of the table either laughed or groaned. Yusuke gave the striking fox demon a devilish grin. "Alright, all-mighty foxy one! I, Yusuke, the amazing hooker-upper man-dude, will now hook. You. Up!"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Man-dude?"

Shizuru laughed. "God, kid, you are so messed up."

Kurama stared at Yusuke expressionlessly from the other side of the square table. "And what if I'm already attached to someone?"

Dead silence.

And more dead silence.

Surprising news, apparently.

Yusuke broke it. "No shit? Really? Are you shitting me for fun or what? _Really_?"

Kurama flipped his hair and gave his friend a sneaky smirk. "I didn't say anything was definite, but…you never know, now do you?"

"Sneaky bastard. Who is it, Hiei?"

Hiei grunted. "Why should I know? What, do I look like I would know everything about the Fox's personal life?"

The girls groaned at Yusuke's pointed look.

"If you even say Hiei, Kurama, or together in the same sentence, I will find some way to ship you off to a deserted island where you'll have to live off monkeys, bugs, and coconuts for the rest of your sorry little life," Keiko said, giving her boyfriend a half-hearted shove.

Koenma nodded. "Yeah, thanks for ruining my appetite."

Hiei and Kurama both looked mildly offended.

Yusuke buried his head in his hands. "Ugh. So no hooking up Kurama. Damn. I've been waiting awhile to get the chance to do that."

Shizuru studied Kurama. "It is a girl, right Kurama?"

Kurama swirled his drink. "I thought I'd said nothing was definite. I may be attached, I may not. As far as anyone knows, nothing is certain. I'm not one for broadcasting my personal life."

Yusuke colored. Everyone else snickered. Yukina looked confused.

Kurama glanced at his watch. "It is currently three A.M. Nobody has tried dancing yet tonight, and I doubt we'll have time. I vote we go home so we can start our drinking game competition."

Kuwabara nodded and stretched. "Home being your apartment, Kurama, at least for tonight. What are the stakes for the games? Have we decided?"

Botan stood up and grabbed her purple bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "When a group only has one person still awake or sober, that person goes and checks on the other group. If the other group has more than one person awake, then they win. The losers-" here she paused for dramatic effect, "-have to take the other group out for dinner, and have to eat one worm apiece."

There was silence.

Again.

Koenma wrinkled his nose. "That is so immature I'm practically speechless."

Hiei looked less than pleased. "Who in hell's name came up with that crap?"

Botan shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Er, I dunno! Well, we better go, huh?" And with that she grabbed both Yukina and Shizuru by the arm and sprinted out of the club.

Kazuma's head snapped around to see an employee start towards their table. "Shizuru must not have paid her for her drink yet! _Crap_!"

* * *

_Part Three: the Game is On_

"I am so glad we decided to play this game after I turned twenty-one," Yusuke proclaimed loudly, plopping down on one of Kurama's chairs.

"Why?" Koenma inquired, gracefully lowering himself onto the chair next to Yusuke, who gave a catlike smile.

"Well," he began. "Had we played this when we were teenagers, we wouldn't have been able to drink, which takes the fun out of the game." Everyone else nodded as they took their seats. "And," Yusuke continued smugly. "There would have been no sex questions."

Hiei snorted. "For you, at least."

Yusuke, hands on his hips, turned in his chair to regard Hiei with a rather evil expression. "Ah, but Hiei, one must have a sex life in order to really participate in the game, no?"

Hiei snarled and tried to leap at Yusuke, but Kurama's grip on the back of his shirt prevented him from doing so. "That isn't necessarily true," Kurama informed the Toushin. "But as interesting as this conversation is, I think we should really all start the game."

Hiei yanked himself out of the Fox's grasp and sat down in a chair, slumping forward with a mulish expression.

The whole group had walked to Kurama's apartment, which happened to be the largest. The girls had set up in the very large guest bedroom, while the guys were in the kitchen.

Kurama placed five shot glasses in the middle of the table, along with a few bottles of alcohol. He sat down between Hiei and Kuwabara and opened his mouth to speak. "Well then, I'm pretty sure we know the rules, but I'll refresh you all just in case. Each person says something that they've never done. However, if anyone else _has_ done that or have had that done to them, they would drink. If the speaker lies, then the speaker would have to drink too. We all know what the stakes are. Who wants to start?"

Yusuke waved his arms gleefully. "Oh! Pick me, pick me!"

Kurama shrugged. "Go ahead."

Yusuke smirked. "God, I am so going to enjoy this. All right," he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I've never worn a dress."

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"The point of the game is to get your friends to drink, Yusuke," Koenma sighed.

Yusuke glanced around the table, only to see full shot glasses. "Damn it!"

"Good try," said Kurama, a hint of a smile on his face. "Let me show you how it's done."

At that moment, Hiei decided to be afraid.

"I've never had my hair tied in a pink bow."

Ouch.

Kuwabara snickered as he watched Yusuke take a drink. He was too busy watching Yusuke scowl to notice that someone else was drinking. Koenma was working very hard to keep his face expressionless as Hiei grumbled and quickly downed his alcohol as Kurama smirked smugly. Hiei shot him a dark look promising a gruesome future. Kurama waved it off. "Okay Kuwabara," he said cheerfully. "You try."

"Ooooh, Yes! I've got a good one! Watch out, Urameshi!"

* * *

_Part Four: Not all Happy Endings_

Needless to say, after Yukina cautiously entered the kitchen the next morning, the girls decided to have dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the entire city.

Kurama ended up paying for the entire thing, insisting it was because he was feeling generous. However, Shizuru was positive she heard her brother mutter something to Koenma about a bribe to keep Yusuke quiet over a specific revelation that their game had uncovered…

* * *

Okay, that ending was better than the original, but still not what I was looking for, really. I'd appreciate comments on it…Anyway, I'm really sorry that this is so late. I thought I would've figured out the ending a while ago. Oh well. 

Thanks for reading, everybody, I appreciate it! Reviews may inspire me to write just what that certain revelation was…winkwinkpokepokenudgenudgecoughcough


End file.
